Welcome to the Addam's I mean Cullen's
by JessiAndNooneElse
Summary: Miranda lives with the Cullen's after they save her from an attack. She knew living with them woudn't be easy, but she never imagined this! Follow the Twilight Saga from a different- and more- fun POV as Miranda stepps in to the world of the Cullen's
1. Prolouge

**Hello my folks! Guess what? I'M BAAAACCCKKKK! It feels so good to be back writing, I've missed it so so much! **

**Well, as you see am I back With a new story that I love writing and I hope you enjoy reading it.**** I hope you enjoy it and you review because you know how much I love those:D **

**So this story is a humor/parody story. I created this 'cause i thought: what if the Cullen's had this anoying girl always commenting everything they do and how would she put up with all their troubbles? So I created Miranda. The story line will be basicly the same, I'll just add some twists and make it all a comedy. **

**A quick warning: I'm going to jump between the books and the movies 'cause there are some sceens in the books that aren't in the movies that I love and I'll use them, and the other way around, so don't get confused. (Maybe I'll let Bella know Edward is a vampire in the car as it's written in the book instead of him taking her away to the woods like in the movie) I'll also add some sceens that aren't in the books or movies, just for fun. I don't know, maybe I'll take the Cullen's with Miranda to Las Vegas just to see what will happen;) **

**I won't take more of your time so I'll leave you with the prolouge: Welcome to the Adam's**

* * *

><p><span>Welcome to the Adam's- I Mean Cullen's<span>

_Prologue_

There are many things I thought would never happen to me.

I'd never thought that I would become an orphan, even less; I never thought that I would be adopted by a family of vampires.

I'd never thought that I would become so close with Edward Cullen, even less, I never thought I would love him the way I now did.

I could never imagine saving someone's life, even less, I never thought it was possible for anyone to be saved so many times like Bella.

It seemed impossible that I'd laugh as much as I have, or even less, that I'd enjoy life this much.

I never thought I'd get sick, even less, that I would die so soon.

These last couple of years have been quite **. . .** interesting, in lack of better words. For all I know, one thing is sure**:** I've never enjoyed anything like I've enjoyed this weirdness. Strangely, do I feel like I belong here, in this weird world I could only dream existed.

I'm the last man- actually woman- standing. Literally.

But I've a choice to make, and I hate making them. I have to choose to either live as long as this body allows me, or embrace death, as the only way to live forever **. . .**

Heck, that was pretty serious! I'd fit good in this family after all.


	2. Chapter 1

"Dad**, **hurry up!"

"Coming!"

I heard him scurrying acrossthe upper floor and the 'smack!' as something made contact against its rough surface and the clatter as it broke. My dad appeared just seconds after with a worried look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't ask," he said.

"Not planning to," I answered.

We took the car and drove to the forest. My dad had this weird grin on his face; he was very excited about this thing I thought was totally waste of time.

"Can you please tell me once again why we're hiking in the woods at night?" he smiled.

"We have to learn to appreciate the nature at night too, Andy**.**"

"Well I prefer to appreciate it through a TV screen**,**" I mumbled.

"Just like your mother**.**"

He smiled and I smiled back, but that's where the conversation ended. When we arrived was the parking lot empty. As it should be at 10 pm.

He took a deep breath "Miranda Stevenson, in less than ten miles we'll feel like life has a meaning**,**" he said and I stopped.

"Ten miles!" Perfect!

When we'd been walking for much more than an hour did we take a break. I was breathless.

"Why . . . are you . . . doing . . . this . . . to me?" I managed to say in between gasps of air.I sat down on a rock and rested my head on my hands.

Dad just laughed**.** "Don't blame me for your weaknesses."

He sat down next to me.

I then heard some tree branches crack and noise. I jumped.

"Dad, what was that?" I breathed frantically, scanning my surroundings quickly.

"Relax, probably just an animal**.** It won't hurt you," he re-assured me smoothly.

"But what if it's a dangerous animal?" I whispered while scootingcloser towards him. I had that weird sense that something was very wrong.

"No, I don't think** . . . **" he trailed off as his eyes focused on one spot ahead. I followed his eyes and saw what he saw.

In front of us was a woman.

As she walked closer did I see how pretty, well stunning, she was. She could send Tyra, Naomi and Heidi to retirement as soon as she stepped into the same room as them. She came closer and stopped some feet ahead.

"Hello**.**" She greeted us witha voice as sweet and delicate as a child's. She smiled widely and my dad smiled back as the man he was. I on the other hand couldn't, I felt danger stream out of her body and eyes. I gripped my dad's arm hard.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely and I pulled him. The woman turned her eyes at me, giving me a quick flash of fury in that sight, and also a glimpse of her dark red eyes. My hart froze.

She turned as fast to my dad with that dazzling smile again.

"Yes, you can**.**" She crouched ever so slightly. "You can help me a lot"

In such a speed that was impossible for any human to get was she over my dad, knocking him down and me with him. While we fell did my grip of him loose.

"Dad!" I screamed as I saw the woman leaning over and sinking her teeth in my dad's neck.

"MIRANDA!" he screamed, his voice filled with despair and pain, I couldn't watch, his screams disappeared and ended with gurgling. I turned around and saw the woman razing over his now lifeless body. She looked at me and then down at the body. She kicked it away so hard I heard every single bone and even the tree it had crashed against broke. I stayed with the scream in my throat, unable to release any sound. So perfect that I can't scream when I need it the most!

As the woman walked closer to me did I get my voice and air back.

"What are you?" I wanted to know, even on my death bed.

She smiled sweetly again. "Something you never thought existed"

She'd run really fast and her eyes were red, that didn't give me much. Then, I got the sight of her, drinking my father's blood. She looked like a human so she couldn't be a chupa cabra, either. There was only one thing.

"Vampire?" stupid me who put that out as a question!

He giggled slightly and crunched. I closed my eyes tightly.

Mom? Hey! You know what? We're meeting up. And guess what. You'll have to thank a vampire for that. I know, it's complicated, I'll explain when we meet up.

"She's over here!" a male voice yelled from deep inside the forest. I opened my eyes, but everything was pitch dark. A quick wind blew past me and the red haired woman was gone. "Don't let her run away!" same voice screamed again.

I opened my eyes,-or maybe they were already open-just as another quick wind blew past me and a cold hand on my shoulder made me shriek.

"Are you okay?" a soft female voice said.

I shook and nodded. Yes. No. I don't know! How could I be okay when my dad had just got drained by a vampire! My head nodded once again.

"You'll be fine, I promise. We won't hurt you, we're different" the woman looked at me with bright eyes filled with empathy. Different? Really? Huh, well, my first impression of a vampire is that they drain your love ones! But sure… different.

Those thoughts where caught in my head, my tiny brain that would soon explode of all confusion.

"She's in shock Esme, her mind is everywhere." the male voice I'd heard first said, now closer but I couldn't see him. But there was something that bothered me more.

Excuse me? My mind is everywhere? How the heck could he know what's going on in my mind when not even I can understand it?

"Edward where is . . ."

"She ran off," the two were having an oddly quiet conversation. He replied

"Take her home" he suddenly said "I'm going with Emmett and Jasper to follow her scent, Rosalie and Alice are going to check around the forest, Carlisle is going home to check her" Check who? And who the heck are Emil, Jason, Rosemary, Annie and Carlos?

"You know what, I'll take her instead" he said once again.

"Okay son" another wind and the woman was no longer here.

The guy appeared from the shadows. He was tall and very good looking, not that I cared though. Well, I'd anyways never seen someone like him.

"C'mon" he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon what? Did anyone ask me if I wanted to go?"

"We can do it the hard or the easy way" he said

Before I could speak where my feet off the ground and I felt like flying. I was furious!

What the heck! What, my thoughts don't count here? I'm the one with a dead father, ain't I supposed to decide if I want to go or not?

"You've any other place to go?" he said pissed, ha! Like he would like to be forced to… wait a sec… did he just… Well this was creepy. I just shook my head and avoid any type of eye contact.

I turned my head away from him and saw just the contours of the trees that where swishing by… which I shouldn't have.

"Great" he groaned and stopped. I flew out of his arms and ran behind a tree to throw up.

After what felt like the five longest minutes of my life did I once again walk to him.

"Got any tic-tac or something?" I asked as I whipped my hand on my thighs.

"No**,**" he said coldly. I shrugged and went to stand in front of him. He looked at me and I frowned.

"What? Do I have something on my face or what?" he didn't answer but he came closer to me. I put one hand around his neck and jumped just in time for him to catch me. When I felt the air to my body did I hide my face in his chest and gripped harder of him. He stiffened, but relaxed. Then I thought hit me. I, somehow, didn't feel afraid of him. More the opposite. He made me calm, I trusted him…

Great, Miranda! The first person you trust in a long time, is a vampire!

"You've hard trusting people?" Edward's voice was low, but still made me jump.

"What are you? A mind reader?" my voice raised.

"You're quick," his voice was slug and I heard a tone of amusement in it, but I didn't dare to see if he was smiling.

"Barely," he said and I immediately understood he was answering my question.

When I no longer felt we were moving did I look up. We were in a spacey living room with black and white furniture. It looked like some classy, five star hotel lobby. But what was I doing here?

"Carlisle wants to check you. To see if you're in shock."

I lifted my eyebrow "You think I'm in shock? Believe me, if I would get scared of a bunch of vampires attacking me, I would already be running to the hills."

"And you aren't?" he said trying to sound like he didn't care but I knew he was curious.

"Not really, no. which door is Carlos office?" I turned around to face him. Seeing him in this light definitely made a difference.

He just snorted quietly "Go up the stairs, first door to the left…"

I started to walk up the staircase to Dr. Carlos' office "It's Carlisle" Edward said after me.

"Of course, Edmund."

I came to a black door and knocked carefully.

"Come in Miranda." I opened my eyes in shock. He knew my name.

I opened the door slowly.

"Take a seat." he pointed at a big black leather couch. I walked over and sat down.

"I'm going to check some vitals, to see if you're in shock then I need to talk to you" he said all doctorish and I just nodded.

After he'd lit my eyes with a flashlight, hit me in the knee and checked my pulse did I once again go to sit down on the couch.

"Well, everything seems to be alright." he said with a soft smile. Man, was every vampire this beautiful?

"That's good right?" I couldn't help but feel a bit worried. And it was like he could sense it.

"Yes that's good." he smiled "Now, I would like to talk to you about more serious stuff." His face turned serious too.

"Well, you know about what we are, and we, have laws" he did a short stop and I waited for him to continue "No human is supposed to know about our existence, and if any human finds out is there two options" he looked at me as to say ' you sure you want to now?' and that look started to make me feel a bit scared. I looked at Carlisle

"They either choose to be brainwashed or continue like nothing else happened and live happily ever after?" I looked at him and he smiled slightly.

"No not really" he chuckled slightly to.

"Eah, I could guess. So what happens? You either become a vampire or what, have to die?" I laughed at my ridiculously statements. But Carlisle didn't laugh. He just looked sorry.

My laugh eventually became more exaggerated chuckles and before I knew it I was freaking out.

"Oh my God! I… I… I can't become a vampire or die! I'm too young and pretty for that!" I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Jasper, please come here" Carlisle said.

A blond- gorgeous of course- guy stepped in the room "You want me to take care of her?" he asked with a southern accent. Oh my gosh! He was here to kill me!

"No! Please! I promise I won't tell anyone about vampires I swear! But please don't kill me!" I was screaming and climbing up the couch.

"Miranda please, calm down…" Carlisle said.

"No! You'll never get me alive!" with that said did I start to run out of the room. The blond guy just stepped away and I ran downstairs.

I was so focused on watching my feet on the steps that I didn't saw the big rock by the end of the staircase.

"Emmett watch out!" a female voice said.

In that second did the huge guy that I had thought was a rock turn around and I stopped in the middle of the move.

"Whoa, what the hell?" he said with a very deep voice.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed hysterical. In less than a second was there about 4 more vampires in the room. I started to walk backwards.

"Please, don't kill me!" I said and put my hands in front of me as I kept walking backwards.

"Miranda watch out!" someone said.

Just then my feet hit one of the steps of the staircase.

"Shoot!" I screamed as I fell backwards and hit my head with a big 'thud' and then there was a collective 'ouch' and 'ow's' around the room before everything went black.

My head was beating against my temples and I was in so much freaking pain!

I tried hard to open my eyes, but I just couldn't. My eyelids where like glued together.

"Miranda? Honey are you okay?" a woman with soft voice asked.

"I think she has a concussion" another voice said- I think it was Edward but I wasn't sure.

"I think that looked hilarious! Too bad I didn't have a camera…"

"Emmett!" various voices said at the same time.

"What?" he said once again.

Wait a sec . . . Emmett wasn't he the . . .

I fought to try to open my eyes but they just danced under my eyelids.

"Look Carlisle, she's starting to wake up"

"Quick, get my medicine kit so I can check her, her eyes might have…"

Oh gosh, they took my eyes away! They took my eyes away so that I wouldn't be able to tell the world that vampires exist. Oh no! I want my eyes back!

"Would you please calm down" someone- Edward definitely- hissed in my ear.

_Sorry! But, hey, you would also freak out if you wake up without your eyes! You're really picky._ I thought answering him

"Well you haven't been easy"

_Yet, I'm the one hanging with a bunch of vampires, WITHOUT MY EYES!_

"Oh, you still have your eyes, just open them!" he exclaimed louder.

"Edward, who are you talking to?" the woman asked.

"To me!" I yelled. I slowly opened one eye and saw a bunch of people over me. I was laying on some kind of stretcher. "Huh, I guess I only needed to open my eyes after all"

I put the elbows under me and was on the way to sit up when my head stated to spin fiercely "Oops, coming down!" I yelled as I fell backwards to the stretcher but this time someone caught me.

"Jupp, that's definitely a concussion" Carlisle said "You'll have to remain laying down for a while"

"Wait, she'll stay?" Edward exclaimed. Someone's not happy.

"It's not that" he said, obviously to me "But, shouldn't we at least tell the police she's here?…" he trailed of slowly and I saw that he was exchanging looks with Carlisle before his face went blank. His color went from death pale to paper white.

"Carlisle, you can't keep a teenage girl just like that! The last thing we need is the police after us!"

Everyone in the room stared at them both. Not to mention me. I felt my eyes popping out of the little holes they were in.

"Edward, it's not what you think**,**" he said quietly.

Of what I saw where they communicating silently. I just saw Edward flinch here and there, his eyes narrowed and went to normal, his fists opened and closed and so on.

"Still" I jumped when Edward spoke "I think it's risky." he glanced at me and I looked away.

More silent communication occurred and I started to die of curiosity of knowing what they were talking about.

"Carlisle, we can't just fake anyone's death like that! Not only will the police be involved, but we are probably going to have to tell a story and that's too risky. We're risking our identities and the secret here. Not to mention we have an orphan girl in between!" Edward rabble out loud.

There were two things that made me react. It was 'fake death' and 'orphan'.

There was no need to fake a death when it was real. My dad was dead. He had been drained to death. Scared to death.

And I was an orphan. No mom, no dad, no siblings. No family whatsoever. I had nothing. I was nothing. I was just this misshapen in the stretcher of a vampire family that half of the family members probably didn't want here. I was a mistake, a fail. That was what I was.

"Honey, what's wrong?" a caramel haired woman approached me and put her cold hand on my cheek carefully when she saw my tears.

"She's thinks she's a mistake and a fail**,**" Edward said coldly.

"Hey! The mistake and the fail is right here!" I said through my tears.

"Oh, dear. You're not a mistake or a fail. You've just really bad luck. But I promise you that everything will be alright." she came closer and was on her way to hug me but stopped in the movement "May I?" **S**he asked a bit shyly.

I not only nodded frantically, but I half slung myself into her body.

She held me tight and I didn't let her go.

Then I felt my head spinning and beating again.

"Esme let her go" Edward said.

Almost immediately did she let go of me and put me down on the bed.

"Don't leave me**,**" I whispered in desperation**.**

Just then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the first chapter and I hope you liked it! Please review!<strong>

**Also, a BIG thanks to my beta: Beta Reader. Without you, wouldn't I be able to even post this. Thank you!**

**We'll see eachother soon:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heey Y'all! How are you guys? Thank you for all the favorite stories and/or story alert subscribtions! I'm glad you find this stroy of your like and I hope it continues to be:D And I can't forget to thank my AMAZING beta! Beta Reader is an amazing and incredible beta. Without her would this story probably be more confusing than it already is. SO thank you so so so much and a B I G shout out to her! **

**Here is chapter 2 of Welcome to the Adam's- I mean Cullen's but I wanted to explain some things before I let you keep reading, just to clarify some things because I know the beginnig of this story might be a bit confusing:**

**Miranda and Andy are the same person. Andy is her nick name (explenation to that comes in a later chapter). And no, she's not Bella in an OC. Bella is not even in the picture yet. The Cullen's are not living in Forks currently but they will move there soon, so this chapter (and the next one) are pre-twilight. I started to write the story before twilight so that you guys would know the background story to Andy's relation to the Cullen's so that she wouldn't just pop out from nowhere. I hope I could claryfie some things and that it will be easier to understand this weirdness:) Let me know if it doesn't. **

**Now, enjoy the story and review! Love**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Beginning<span>_

That was pretty much how the rest of the week went. While I was in all my senses and in no risk of fainting thanks to my concussion or the medications that used to knock me unconscious, was there a big -and loud- discussion about my future. What would happen after I had recovered? Out-weighing all the others, the biggest question of all was: Would I stay with this family? By now, I'd learned everyone's name in the Cullen family. Oh, and did I mention they're vampires? It felt absurd to think that thought, but it was hard to get over that fact. I mean, in my head they'd been myths, things people used as an excuse to cover up things like death or scare their children with. Things like this don't exist.

"But we do and you'll have to live with it" I flinched when I heard Edward's voice. His voice was annoyed and he looked tense, uncomfortable.

"Could you stop doing that?" I snapped. I hated when he answered my thoughts or commented on them. I could never get used to his mind reading, and he was fully aware of that. Neither could I get used to Alice's sudden visions or Jasper's mood swing thing.

"Don't think so loudly and maybe I'll be able to," Edward answered without looking directly at me.

"Oh, give me a break! I can't help that you find my thoughts disturbing, or that my anxiety gives Jasper anxiety, or that me deciding to eat a burrito instead of a salad will affect Alice's vision of the future! I'm all messed up as it is and I don't need you to come and complain about how I can't deal with your extra abilities or whatever they're called" I snapped and looked furious at him.

He didn't reply me and I sighed. But I was right. He couldn't just expect me to understand Alice's power of seeing into the future or Jasper's power of feeling other people's feelings and change them.

I was happy that not everyone had extra powers, but they could still not be underestimated. They were all extraordinary in their own way. But one thing that took a while for me to see and understand was they were actually mated to one another. Emmett was with Rosalie, Jasper was with Alice. Carlisle had a wife named Esme.

Despite those little details were they all quite friendly. Alice and Rosalie had more than gladly offered me their rooms to stay in, and a makeover, which I politely turned down on. Jasper seemed to be more of the 'strong and silent type.' He stayed away as much as possible. Every time I entered the room, he left. Not immediately, of course, hence the fact that they were all too polite to show dislike. He always waited about ten minutes before leaving, if he could handle even that. Alice had told me not to take it personally; he was going through a hard time. That was the only thing she told me, and I didn't ask for more details about it.

Emmett, one the other hand, was not as behaved as the others. He's as childish as he is big, and let me tell you, Emmett is _huge!_ He constantly pulls pranks and makes pointless comments like: 'Hey, Miranda, why don't you cut yourself? It really helps. But don't waste the blood, put it on a cup in the refrigerator so we can drink it later." His comments always lead to a slap from either Rose or Edward.

And then there was Edward. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. Maybe he was bi-polar or had any other kind of personality disorders. From what I saw, Edward had more mood swings than a pregnant woman. He would be laughing one minute, and then suddenly out-raged in the next. I had tried to figure him out, but I just couldn't. But besides the fact that he might be a psychotic vampire with schizophrenia, was there something about him that made me feel calm and safe. Since that first day he brought me to the Cullen house had I felt safe with him. Not that I didn't trust the others, I did. But maybe I was suicidal and expected him to kill me in any minute. I mean, in real life, you can't trust a person with psychotic issues like this. But then again, what was normal now? Was there _anything_ normal in this world anymore?

"Could you keep your opinions about me to yourself?" His voice interrupted my thoughts again. I groaned.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? That's why _normal _people can't listen to thoughts. That way they don't get hurt."

He ignored me once again and I did the same. But I decided to be kind to him and directed my attention to the movie that was showing on the TV.

The door opened and Carlisle appeared in the living room causing, Edward - almost immediately - to jump on to his feet.

"Family meeting in the dining room, now." Carlisle whispered; quiet but stern. In a blur, all of the Cullen's had gathered in the dining room. Hesitantly, I stepped forward. I wasn't sure 'family' included me.

Edward gracefully bounded over to me when he noticed my uncertainty. He lifted me up with ease.

"Can you put me down?" I grumbled. I was fully capable of moving on my own now.

He didn't reply but I knew he was irritated. His mouth was twitching in that weird way he always got when he was annoyed - which was pretty much 24 hours a day- and he got some minimal wrinkles by his eyebrows.

Edward slowed down a bit, like if something had caught his attention and wanted to see what it was, but he shook it off and kept walking towards the dining room.

"Everyone, take a seat." Carlisle ordered; everyone did so.

"The reason I gathered you all here is because we have to discuss some important situations." He swept his gaze around the room; I noticed he kept his eyes on me for an extra second. Strangely, it reminded me of the glare my mom used to give me at the dinner table when the report cards arrived. Oh boy.

"The reason to our meeting is because I just came from the police station. Miranda, they've found your father's body."

Even though I knew that my dad was dead, couldn't I help to be shocked by the statement. I felt a hand grip tight and gently of my shoulder. I looked up and found Esme standing next to me.

"They think he was killed by an animal of some kind."

My eyes wandered around the room. It soon started to spin hard and fast. I gripped tightly of the table trying to regain my focus but the spinning was to fierce for my head to handle

"Miranda, are you-"

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I snapped before he had a chance to finish.

He looked at me before continuing. "The police were informed that you lived with your father, but you've been disappeared and they were searching for you to ask you if you knew anything about what happened your father."

Carlisle made a pause, giving me some time so that everything could sink in. The police were searching . . . for me.

"So, what?" I asked, scanning the room and registering each of their faces. They looked confused, asking themselves why they had to be here. Or, everyone besides Edward and Alice, their faces showed nothing. "Will they look for me? Do they know I'm here? My dad has been missing a week so they must have known something was off. Hasn't school contacted them and told that I haven't been there since Tuesday?" I looked at Carlisle. His soft eyes were in fact concerned but his pale beautiful face and body were relaxed, showing nothing but calm. An image of a light house in the middle of the stormy waters popped up in my head. Carlisle was the light house, I was the stormy waters.

"Yes, the police are informed you're here. I told them I had found you in the woods not so long ago, unconscious and with a concussion. Of course, I had to lie a bit about your conditions and when I found you. I told them you had amnesia and didn't remember anything of what had happened." It sounded like Carlisle had done this a lot.

"Didn't they ask why you hadn't told the police you had me? Don't they do that?" the proof that I watch too much CSI and crime shows was shown on the fact that I knew what the police asked for.

"Yes. I said I wanted to wait until you were fully recovered and see if you remembered anything of your past, of what happened. And I told them you were fine now, your concussions is under control and you don't have any sight of physical damage, but you still don't remember anything about what happened. Their theory is that your father was killed by an animal and that you fell while trying to run away from it and that caused your concussion and memory loss." He became silent.

When I felt I was once again on track I spoke again "And . . . what?" I probably sounded stupid and cold making such a nonchalant comment, but that was the only thing I'd been asking myself for during this time. And what? Now what? I didn't know which would be the next move from now on.

"Well, I told them you'd told me that you are alone now, no family, nothing. And they started to call some care centers . . ." He trailed off as he saw my face. I didn't know what kind of expression I had, but I knew how I felt. I knew where this is going and believe me; I do not want to go there. Foster homes were something I didn't even want to think about. Only the thought of them made me feel nauseous.

"Foster homes? They are calling foster homes, right?" I asked Carlisle. His face remained calm but his warm eyes looked even more worried and even sad. He nodded.

"And, did they found anything?" I asked with a voice thick of panic.

"No." There was a dramatic pause. Man, this family liked this "I said I was taking full responsibility over you"

'"Wait, what?" I shot my eyes open at Carlisle, this wasn't I prepared for. Sure, I'd lived here a week while they'd taken care of me and helped me recover but I had never thought of staying here permanently. I tried to picture myself living with them for a longer period, but I just couldn't. I couldn't picture it. I hadn't thought of where I would go either, but that would I think of when the time came. Everyone else was also shocked about Carlisle's words, like they didn't expect it either. But they did also have an expression of ' I could've guessed 'so maybe they'd had a hint of what was coming. That's why had called them all to the family meeting. And of course, why would he have kept me with them for so long instead of sending me to the authorities if he wasn't planning on letting me stay? But not in my wildest imagination had I thought of it, the fact of staying here. Again, I just couldn't picture it. They are way out of my league, I couldn't live with them. They weren't like me.

"That is, if you want to, of course," Carlisle continued. "You can live with us." Short and consistent without adding or removing anything. This was a decision that only needed a 'yes' or a 'no' as answer.

I thought my options through quickly.

Foster home or vampires? Foster home? Vampires? Which is worse? Which is best? Go to a human family I don't know, or stay with a family of vampires I have already begun to bond with. But on the other hand, how safe was it to stay with them? How could I be sure that everything they'd told me was for real?

I scanned the people in the room. I saw Esme's surprise and Carlisle's hopefulness. I saw Rosalie's confusion. Emmett's slug eyes, Jasper's horror. Alice's expectations- maybe she already knew my decision - and Edward's nonchalance. No, a family like this couldn't be wrong, could it? As far as I knew, were there families in the system way worse than a bunch of vampires. Vampires that went against their own nature to be part of humanity. In what twisted universe could that be wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and review! Well se achother soon:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**First: SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATING! I feel terrible! But i had a lot of things going on and then my Beta and I had some difficulties with this chapter. But here it is and I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**Secod (but just as important as the first): HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope this year will be full of happiness, good times, and a lot of awesome reading, ofc!;)**

**I won't take mych of your time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You are not wanting me to become a part of your family just so that you can suck my blood, are you?" I asked Carlisle. Saying it out loud sounded a lot more stupider than in my head. Of course he didn't want to adopt me just to drink my blood. If he wanted it, he would've killed me that very first day I was brought to him.<p>

He smiled a bit. "No."

Now that we had solved that question was there another one I needed to ask before accepting to stay with them. One that was fully and completely possible. "You won't change your mind and decide to make me a vampire?"

He chuckled lightly. "No, I won't."

"Fine," I said and I was surprised by how easy I made it sound. "When will I move in my stuff?"

Amused, the corners of both Esme and Carlisle's lips rose to form smiles. They were happy, and I was happy too. That same night I was guided to my room on the far end of the hallway; it was close to Edward's. I immediately moved in. They had given me a whole new bed, closet, makeup table, you name it! Even new clothes, freaking designer, haute couture garments that must've cost more than the room itself! I was honestly shocked and a little bit intimidated by the amount of money this family had only in their cookie jar.

But even if I had all this things, couldn't I help but feeling sad. The night after the announcement that I was going to live with the Cullen's did the planning of my father's funeral start. And that was the first of many nights lost to bad memories and days spent in the hallows of depression. It was a miracle I could keep up with my school work. I had grown apart the few friends I used to hang out with. I know had a new life, though, with the Cullen's. I had never heard of the Cullen's before this, but apparently they were well-known. Though in a town this size, even the man owning the smallest of shop may seem like a celebrity.

I looked around the fully arranged room that I had gotten. I hadn't used much of all the things they had given me. The room had in the beginning had felt strange and unknown due nothing that was in here had belonged to me in the first place. It still did feel a bit strange to call it _my _room, but I had gotten used to it. The only thing in the room that was mine were some pictures, scrap books I'd made with mom, an old teddy bear and my jewelry box full with emotional junk.

Every time I even glanced at the box I thought of my dad and how he used to say; 'You're going to end up as a hoarder with all that junk of yours!' I just laughed it off when he said it. It felt so ironic that when our relationship was starting to improve, it had to end like this.

As I prepared for bed couldn't I hold back the flow of tears pushing against my eyes. I technically washed my makeup off with my tears. I went to bed. Short after did a light knock sound followed by the opening of my door "You okay?" Edward asked.

"Did I tell you 'come in'?" I asked angry.

"No." He paused awkwardly. "But you thought of it." He said trying to justify his intrusion.

"What do you want?" I asked, ignoring his triumphant face expression.

"I just wanted to check on you. Your sobs make it hard for me to concentrate on my book." His eyes met mine; they appeared bright and amused, though his jaw was clenched. "What's wrong?"

I felt too upset to answer him, Still, I couldn't help it. He was actually the only one I talked to. He had been the one that had asked me of my school, friends and family. He had gotten all the personal info they needed to be able to adopt me. Dang, I think I even gave him my account number and debit card pin.

"No you haven't told me that that one" he suddenly said most probably referring to my debit card "But tell me, please, what's wrong?" He made his way to the bed.

"It's dad. It's his funeral tomorrow; you're cordially invited, you know."

"Must you always be so sarcastic or ironic about everything?" He said sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Irony and sarcasm are my way of hiding my pain. To take me out of the black hole where I slowly and painfully am dragged towards."

"That's it!" Edward exclaimed sourly, causing me to jump. "I won't let you go near sharp or dangerous things and will baby-proof the entire room until you go to a therapist."

I snorted "The only place a therapist would send me is to the psycho house. Can you imagine me coming in to her and say ' My vampire family doesn't understand me!'" I said rising an eyebrow.

He chuckled, calming down. "I guess not."

I looked at his face. "You should smile more often. It suits you . . ." I caught myself. Did I say that out loud . . . ?

"I would've known even if you didn't say it out loud" Edward said answering my thought "But thank you" he smiled. "You should sleep." he said after a moment of silence.

I nodded. He started to go up when I stopped him. For some reason were the suicidal thought he brought to my mind tempting and I felt an urge of not letting him leave for some really weird reason.

_Could you please stay here until I fall asleep?_ I sounded childish. But that was what I wanted. I couldn't help it. This mind reading vampire made me feel safe.

"Eh… sure" he said in a bit of shock. He wasn't expecting this.

He was quiet for a while, but he seemed . . . pushy.

"Okay, that, if you don't listen right, could be confusing."

I chuckled.

"Can I ask you something?" He wondered.

"Mhm, sure," I said not sure of what he wanted to know that he already didn't know.

"Why do they call you Andy? It's nothing like Miranda."

I thought of it, thinking of how I had gotten that name, and tried to not cry.

"My dad used to call me Mirandy when I was little. I told him I hated it so he cut it to Andy and we stuck to that."

"Oh." was the only thing he said.

I fell asleep as fast he'd said the last word. But I was vaguely aware of my surrounding; aware that he didn't move until hours after I fell asleep. After the funeral did I get a little bit depressed. You know, when you realize you're not going to see someone anymore. The funeral was a Saturday, so as soon as I came home did I lock myself in for the rest of the day. I didn't leave the room at all for Sunday. After I refused Esme's breakfast no one else bother to enter the room.

But Monday was different.

The big red numbers of my alarm clock showed seven am. I ran through the different reasons to wake up, but they were defeated by the way many reasons _not _to wake up, to stay in bed and not do anything.

When the clock showed 7:10 was there a light, still audible knock on the door.

"Come in," I croaked in a voice that I barely recognized.

"Good morning, Miranda," Esme said lowly as she entered.

"Hey, Esme."

"Aren't you going to school today?" she came closer to the bed.

"Can I please stay home today?" I asked her. She tilted her head to the side. She was thinking over.

"Please! I promise I'll go tomorrow, just let me stay in today."

"Honey, I would've let you stay, but everyone else is leaving and I need to go and by a new coffee table now that Emmett broke the one we had. _Again_" she said the 'again' with more force than the rest of the sentence.

"Sorry!" Emmett screamed from somewhere in the house.

I returned to Esme "Esme, please. I can take care of myself,.

"I know. But I just don't want you to be alone. Who knows what might go into that mind of yours. It's not good for someone that's grieving to be alone." I found her tone comforting and motherly.

"Esme, I'm not suicidal."

"I know, but . . ."

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"May I?" a polite voice asked. I knew that voice.

"Mhm."

He was with us in matter of seconds "Esme, if you want can I stay with her. There are no important lessons today anyway, and if I miss anything can I easily catch up"

_You would do that for me?_ He replied by looking at me

"If you're okay with it, of course."

I nodded immediately.

I couldn't help but feeling emotional about his gesture… Where the heck is Jasper? I got suspicious.

Esme looked at me and the Edward several times before sighing.

"Okay. I'll tell Carlisle to call your school . . ."

"Hey! If Edward stays am I staying too! Miranda needs feminine support" Alice sang and was in the room in seconds.

"If the girls are staying am I staying too" Emmett said with his bass voice "They need a man to defend them"

"Emmett, I'm staying," Edward replied a bit hurt.

"My point exactly." Emmett grinned and Edward growled.

"Then I'm staying too or else we won't have a house when we return," Jasper joined the crew of skippers.

"You don't expect me to go to school alone do you?" Rose whined.

And with those words said did the world's discussion start.

Esme rubbed her temples while I hid under the sheets, fearing the eruption of World War III.

"Hey!" Esme yelled, causing an immediate silence "No one besides Miranda and Edward are staying. Everyone else, I want you away from here in 10 and so help me if I find out you guys where late" the room emptied in a blink of an eye leaving only Esme, Edward and I left.

"Thanks, Esme." She smiled warmly.

"You're welcome, honey" she touched my cheek before turning to Edward "Take care of her."

"Of course" he said it like if it was the most obvious thing. This surprised me.

Esme threw a quick look at me before leaving the room.

I remained in bed and Edward remained standing.

_Thank you__._

"No problem" he said low "I'll . . . be around. If you need anything just… think" he sounded nervous.

_You've never baby-sit before, haven't you?_

"It depends on how you see baby-sit"

"Well, thank you anyways," I said finally out loud.

He just looked at me, his eyes were confused. It was like he didn't know what to do next.

"Hm, yeah…" he said before turning around and leaving. As soon as he'd left the room did I turn to my side and closed my eyes and soon enough where I once again asleep. When I woke up again was it already ten o'clock. And it was completely silent. No sound. I rose up and pressed my ear to the door listening for any sound, which I didn't find. I opened the door and made my way to the living room which was awfully quiet.

Right! They'd all left.

I walked then more confident into the living room, searching for the remote. I sat down the black leather armchair and pulled my oversized tee I'd slept in over my knees like little kids do.

I started to flip through channels. There were some cooking shows on, replays of some reality shows, and soap operas. Well, many soap operas in different languages. I eventually stayed on a Spanish one I'd seen with my mom many years ago. It was so old! I remembered when we used to watch it, only now I'd a liiiiiitle more trouble understanding what they said. Since mom died hadn't I talked a word Spanish, and believe me, five years without speaking a language does a lot to you.

But I focused on understanding and was so into it that I lost track of everything around. As I watched, I notice it was a marathon, just that soap opera, the entire day. So after five episodes was I on track.

_Holly crow! He found out she was cheating on him with the doctor!_

I kept watching.

_OMG! He thinks she's the one who killed his brother when it really was her mother! _I got so into it I stared to yell at the TV

"You're IDIOT! It isn't her!"

After I calmed down came another drop

_Dang! She's not her real mother! She kidnapped her and now she wants her real daughter to pretend being the lost daughter so that she can get the money from the heritage! _

I gasped "You bitc-"

"Who are you talking to?"

I jumped up fiercely but got stuck in the shirt which made me fall of the armchair and I hit the back on my head on the hard stone floor. "Ouch" I said together with my loud 'thud'

"Miranda, Are you okay?" Edward rounded the couch in seconds and was next to me lifting me up and putting his arms behind my back for support.

"Are you okay?" he asked once again.

I nodded "No."

He shook his head and put me on the big black couch this time.

"You really need to stop knocking yourself off before you get another concussion."

I rubbed my head "I don't think I possibly can get another concussion. I don't think I have enough brain to get one."

An unexpected sound came from his mouth and I shot up.

"You're laughing?" my eyes popped out and he got quiet immediately.

"But don't stop. You know you should laugh often. They say that laughter prolongs your life" he chuckled at my statement but I continued "and I think it makes you look more like seventeen and not the 80 year old man you're supposed to be" I told him.

"I'm not 80," he stated. "I'm older."

"Over 100?" I asked surprised.

He nodded.

"Dang!" I exclaimed again and he chuckled.

"But tell me, who where you talking too?"

I started to tell him about the soap opera. About the idiot who thought the woman he loved was his brother's murderer when it really was her mom, who now appeared _not _being her real mom. That she' kidnapped her as a kid as revenge towards the girls real mom. And now that the real mom appeared, the kidnapper want her real daughter- not the one she kidnapped- pretend to be the lost daughter to get the heritage of the mom who's child was kidnapped.

"Ah!" Edward said dramatically "That bitc-"

"I know!" I exclaimed with the same exaggerated voice tone.

The episode I'd been watching ended and I waited for the new to start. "You want to watch it with me? I can translate . . ." I asked Edward.

"Sure. But you don't need to, I speak Spanish."

"Fanfarrón," I mumbled.

He smiled at me "Gracias."

I stuck my tongue out just in time for the new episode to start.

After two hours hadn't we only separated the people on the opera in 'love'em' and 'hate'em' categories, but we'd also learnt the intro song.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked after the latest episode we'd been watching ended.

My stomach growled in that instant.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said

We walked to the fridge that Esme had fill with any type of food I'd possibly need.

"Looking for anything special?" Edward asked me leaning on the breakfast bar that was in the middle of the 'L' shaped kitchen.

"Just some A-positive to put in my cereals," I joked.

"Why don't you try milk?" his voice was playful while he took out the milk.

"That could work, too."

After much deliberation, I decide to make me some omelets.

"You want some too?" I asked Edward who was observing my cooking and he scrunched his nose.

"Tempting, but no. I can't eat your food."

"Why?"

He gave me a look that told me that there was coming to much information. He eventually talked.

"Humans have their metabolism to process food. We don't. If we eat human food, first, it doesn't taste the same. And second" he looked proving at me, as if he waited for me to react, and continued "We can't . . . get it out"

I frowned "Gross."

Edward chuckled relaxing.

I was about to make my second omelet when Edward asked me something I never thought he would "Can I try?"

"Mhm." I left over the eggs to him. He cracked the eggs and started to wisp them. Since I'd come, everyone had started to learn how to cook. And some were really good.

He looked so elegant while doing it. He could definitely make Jamie Oliver look like an apprentice.

I sat up on the work top next to him, looking at him like an idiot.

"You've cooked before?" He had to. He did it so dang perfect.

He smiled "I'm a fast learner."

He moved on and poured the eggs in the frying pan.

We talked about each other. I told him about my life and he about his. He told me about what he remembered of his human life, which wasn't much. Then about his transformation and how he thought his life was miserable.

Then I told him my story. And that was miserable.

I told him about mom, how she'd been like a person. How devastated she was when she found out dad had cheated on her, how she forgave him when I couldn't.

"How come you couldn't forgive him as easy as your mom?" Edward was curious and this was about his 20th question.

"It's actually very hard for me to trust people." I said looking out the window that was in front of me, with a view towards the forest.

"Why?"

"I guess it's because I was betrayed by one of the people I looked up to the most," I noted with a sigh.

"Your father" He didn't say it as a question, but more as a statement. This-of course- was right. My dad had been a jerk and I couldn't forgive him for what he had done my mom. Especially while she was going through one of the toughest periods of her life.

I then told him about mom and how she had cancer. I talked about her struggle and how I thought I'd never overcome her death; I went on about how I had thought of running away. And of course, as the baby I was, did I shed some tears which I angrily wiped them away.

"I'm sorry," I sniffed. "I'm such a wimp."

"No, no, it's okay!" Edward re-assured me while stroking away a tear that had broken free and was trailing down my face. "Believe me, if I would've been able to cry during all these years, I would've cried a lot."

I tried to calm myself but I started to sob harder instead.

"Man, I'm hopeless!"

"Don't say that!" He hushed me gently while wrapping his arms around my body, pulling me against his own. He'd never been this close to me. But I didn't complain; it felt good in a strange way.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are we having a 'getting-to-know-you' moment here?" I stiffed awkwardly under his hug

He thought "Eh . . . I'm not sure"

"Awkward" I said leaning away. "Why don't we just . . . "

"Yes," he said swiftly, cutting me off.

But I didn't need to finish. He already knew how my sentence would end. As he now, knew everything about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review!:)<strong>

**Also: B I G shout-out to my beta: Beta Reader! She's amazing and an excellent beta! Thank you for all your hard work!**

**Have a great day!:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here comes another update on Welcome to the Addam's- I mean Cullen's:)**

**I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review:)**

* * *

><p><span>Moving On<span>

Afterwards, reality was hard to handle. I was dropping severely in my studies and grades, cut classes a lot, and either Esme or Carlisle was called to the principal's office at least once every week.

"I'm so sorry, Esme!" I tried to apologize frantically when we were in the car on our way home after another of my meetings with the principal. It was the same old: Mrs. Cullen, if Miranda doesn't improve her grades, she'll have to re-take this year. And I tried, I really did. But it didn't seem like it was enough.

"I'm not mad at you for being sent to the principal, Miranda," Esme told me with such tenderness that I felt guilty of causing her all this trouble. "But I really wish you'd improve. Stop cutting class and focus on your studies!"

"But I can't. I would love to, you know. I would really love to be able to say 'Yes, Esme, I promise I will improve' but I can't lie to you, I can't improve" I said with a thick voice, fighting my burning tears.

"Of course you can. You just need to-"

"No, Esme, I can't! Believe me! Every day I go to school do I think: I will make it through the whole day, go to all my classes, pay attention and do my best, but I just can't do it!" I averted my gaze towards the window, afraid that I would start crying if I looked at Esme's sweet and soft eyes that were now filled with worry. Worry I'd caused.

"Why can't you? What's stopping you?" I was expecting her to be mad, but she was just as calm and understanding as before.

"Because . . ." I hesitated before answering. "Everything reminds me of how miserable I am. Every time I enter any class, everyone looks at me with pity. And every time they do, do I think of _why _they look at me like that; and that just makes me want to leave the classroom and never come back. I don't talk with my friends because all they ask for is 'how do you feel?' and I just can't stand it!" The tears began to fall; I didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Oh, honey." Esme stretched her hand and touched my cheek without losing control of the car. I was expecting her to continue her sentence, give me some of the classic "everything will be fine" lectures; but she didn't and I was glad about it. I didn't feel like being pep-talked.

She drove to the hospital were Carlisle worked and parked the car. I was surprised, what where we doing here?

"I need to speak to Carlisle, do you want to come or do you want to stay in the car?" She asked politely.

"I'll stay," I replied shortly. The last thing I needed was a bunch of nurses also looking sadly at me and thinking: "Poor girl. First her mom passes away and now her dad." It was enough tough to bare the thought of it.

I sounded like a wimp again. I hated it. But somehow I kind of felt self-destructing and I knew that I was annoying, but the family did always support me. They were always there for me, even though I could be a royal pain . . . Which I was most of the time.

I jumped when Esme opened the car door and stepped in again.

"I'm sorry," she said as she started the engine and backed out of the parking lot.

"It's okay, Esme."

We drove home in silence and the first thing I did when I got home was to go to my room and turn on my laptop and put some music on while I waited for dinner to be ready. Normally, I wouldn't let Esme do my dinner because I felt like I was being a jerk if I made her do my dinner too. But today I didn't want anything less than just lay down on bed and listen to my music.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it. And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget. And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

I listened to the song over and over again; just like I'd done five years ago. Just when my world seemed to tumble apart; just like when everything I thought was true seemed to be a lie. It kind of felt that way again. The time flew by and before I knew it was dinner time.

"How was dinner?" Esme asked me with a smile.

"This was as delicious as always Esme. I tell you, you have a gift."

She hugged my shoulder as she removed my plate.

"Esme put it down!" I said and I took the plate away from her hands "I ate, I pick up after myself and I do my dishes."

"But . . ."

"No buts!" I said pretending to be angry, which I really couldn't be. No one could be mad at her.

I went to the sink and started to wash of my plate.

"Why don't you let me do it for you?" Esme asked.

"Because if you keep doing everything for me will I eventually forget how a tap looks like," I said and she laughed.

In that instant Emmett, Jasper and Edward enter the house making a big noise as they joked around with each other.

"How was dinner?" I asked as they came in to the kitchen to say 'hi.'

"Very good," Emmett replied me with his dark base voice. He took a seat on the chair of the breakfast bar that looked like it would break at any minute under him.

"But I'm not quite satisfied." Jasper spoke "I feel like I've space for dessert, or what do you think?" His voice was low and dangerous.

"Now that you say it so . . ." Edward said mimicking Jasper's voice "Emmett?"

"Oh, I would love some tasty dessert," he chuckled lowly.

A wave of chills passed through me but I quickly pushed them aside knowing they weren't mine.

"Ha-ha, very funny you guys," I said to them and stuck my tongue out at them and they started to laugh.

One thing that wasn't so miserable anymore was the relationship I had with the Cullen's. I saw them as my family even though I in the beginning thought that would never happen. Even Jasper had gotten used to my presence, which was good. The last thing I wanted was him to feel uncomfortable around me.

"Guys, could you come over here for a minute?" Esme called from the dining room. I hadn't notice she'd left.

I dried my hands on my pants and we all went to the dining room. Esme was standing next to Carlisle who was standing on the far end of the big oak table.

"Take a seat, please," Carlisle said with a fatherly tone; everyone obeyed.

"Uh- oh, Em, what have you done now?" Jasper asked

"Me? Ask the midget, she's the one being called to the principal all the time," Emmett replied

"Hey! I'm going through a though period here!" I complained

"Well, you didn't seem to be going through a though period when you decided to glue my hand to the refrigerator," he answered back.

"Everybody grieves in different way, Emmett" I looked him straight in the eye.

"Can we all please calm down?" Carlisle stopped our arguments but he sounded like he was containing a laugh. Carlisle was so kind and happy all the time that I just couldn't be mad at anything he said.

"So, I gathered you all here to give you some news . . ." he started and my head wandered quickly from Carlisle to Edward.

_Should I be worried? _I asked him in my thoughts. Since that day they'd decided I would move in had I always double checked with him first.

He looked quickly at Alice that was on his right, then at Rosalie on his left and then back at me. He was shaking his head.

_Okay._

"Esme have talked to me about some concerns about Miranda."

I flinched and looked at Carlisle and the rest looked at me.

"Miranda, I must tell you that I understand that you are going through a though period and we want you to know that there's nothing we would like more than for you to be happy. And we have seen that that's not possible here, so we've decided that we should move." Carlisle spoke every word calmly

I just stared at them, unable to speak. Move? Would the move for _me_? I shook my head.

"No. Carlisle you don't need to move." I noticed that my voice sounded a bit desperate. "You don't need to leave your whole life just for me. Yes, it's a tough time, but I'll get over it." I wasn't convinced of my own words but I felt like I needed them to see that they didn't have to move because of me and my weird thoughts.

"But, it's not about us, Miranda." Esme spoke with motherly authority "It's about you and you having a happy life. I understand that missing a loved one isn't easy, but we want you to see the future and you obviously can't do it here." Her eyes where compassion-filled, yet I felt like they all were doing it against their will.

"Are you guys sure it's okay?" I said and this time was I referring to the rest. Everyone's eyes looked as Esme's and Carlisle's. Understanding and compassionated.

"Of course we are." Alice spoke "There's nothing we want more that you to be happy."

I glanced around at everyone again, looking for the tiniest sign of opposition. Something I didn't find. Of course they would move no matter what I said. They were all too unselfish to let their own wants come in between.

"Okay, then" I spoke with I sigh "Where are we moving?"

"To a town in Washington called Forks." Carlisle spoke.

"When are we moving?" I asked again.

"You are all enrolled and ready to start school next week."

"Next week?" Moving from one town to another could usually take a month with a normal family. Then again, the Cullen's weren't exactly normal.

"Well, I guess I'll have to start packing then" I said and rose from my chair "Before Alice gets over excited and starts packing everything up"

Everyone laughed and I made my way to my room.

. . .

I was eating cinnamon rolls when Edward entered my room and was by my side in no time. I glanced up at him with my mouth full of cinnamon rolls.

"What are you doing?" He came and sat next to me on my bed and laughed as he saw what I had up on my laptop. "Did you seriously googled 'Forks'?" He asked, amused

"I need to know where I'm leaving to," I said and scrolled down on the webpage that was the most primitive thing I'd ever seen. There wasn't much to see on the webpage. Just some minor information about the town and some good places for tourist; not that I could understand how anyone would like to go tourist to the rainiest town of America.

"It's not a particularly big town." Edward answered my thoughts.

"Tell me about it. I'm surprised they even have a website" I kept reading

"Here's our house" Edward suddenly said and pointed at a map that appeared. He wasn't pointing at the minimal town, but at the forest, miles and miles away from town. It was the middle of nowhere.

"We're moving _here_?" I exclaimed and he nodded "Then why don't we just move to Transylvania and everyone will be happy?"

He laughed at me and ruffled my hair. "What would we do without you?" He asked lowly.

I shrugged. "Probably die of boredom."

I closed the lid of the laptop and put it on my nightstand. I dove under the sheets and putted myself comfortable. "Turn of the lights when you leave, please," I said looking at Edward who lay down next to me.

"Always," he said and I closed my eyes and awaited sleep.

. . .

A week after were we on our way to Forks. I wasn't so thrilled by the idea of doing it, but I appreciated that they did it for me.

Forks wasn't in the middle of nowhere. The middle of nowhere was _miles away _from Forks. I felt like I'd travelled back in time.

The new house was as contemporary as it could be. The other one had gone in black and white; this went in all shades of white. It was three stores high. The bottom room where the living room, kitchen and dining room were all connected. The second floor was where the bedrooms where. And in the third floor was only my bedroom, which was next to Edward's. They thought we could share floors. They were wrong. We fought constantly and drove each other mad. But we couldn't stay mad at each other for long. Or I couldn't stay mad at him. He and the others were the closest I'd ever had to siblings.

I was gazing out on my huge bedroom that felt more like my own apartment than bedroom. I had three white walls and one wall completely made of glass. I had a white carpet that was huge, a TV with at least a thousand movies, a couch, my own bathroom and my walk-in closet. Everything perfectly organized and decorated à la Cullen. I smiled as I thought of this family I'd gotten and came to the conclusion that, though everything I'd been through, I couldn't have been more blessed than this.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello evryone! Hope you're doing great!:D So here's the new chapter to this story and I hope you like it" Don't forget to review;) **

**A huge thanks (as always) no my beta _Beta Reader _ fr doing such a great job helping me (a)**

**Now, read, review, but mostly... Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>New-come<span>

"Do you have all your things, Andy?" Esme asked before letting me go.

"Yes, Esme I do," I smiled at her.

"Okay. Then have a good first day at school," she answered. Esme then kissed my cheek and hugged me before letting me go to the garage were all were waiting for me. They were seeing which cars were going to be used today.

"My car is the nicest," Rose argued.

"Yet, my car is the less attention bringing," Edward said while pointing at his Volvo.

I didn't bother which car they took as long as we didn't run late for school. I'd promised everyone - especially Esme - that I would do my best at school and that nothing would distract me.

"Guys, if we don't hurry won't even a Lamborghini get us there in time" they all turned around to look at me

"Do you know what a Lamborghini is?" Emmett asked me and rose an eyebrow.

"Something you don't have?" I fought back.

"Burn!" Jasper said lightly, one corner of his mouth tugging upwards into a smile.

I opened the door to Carlisle's Mercedes and sat down on the front seat. I was riding with him today. There was no way on earth that I would ride with any of those maniacs. Carlisle stayed to the speed limits, at least when I was in the car. But the rest on the other hand… I remembered the first time I rode with Edward when he was taking me grocery shopping. If I hadn't been scared that first time when they saved me, that scared the crap out of me.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" Carlisle had come to the garage and was taking his seat on the driver's seat.

They'd decided to take Edward's Volvo.

In less than a minute where we all out of the garage and out in the little way out of the woods to the main way that would lead us to the city of Forks.

"Miranda, I'm sorry, but if you want to be in time will I have to drive faster," Carlisle spoke and looked at me with a saddened expression. He knew how much I hated it.

"Oh, fine then!" I said and turned on the radio before I heard how he pressed the accelerator and we were off.

I let my mind concentrate on the song and before the chorus was even over had we entered the center of Forks. The city passed by fast and I couldn't see much. Not that there was much to see either. I'd come in with Alice shortly after we'd arrived. We drove through the city before we even noticed it! So I didn't miss much. Thanks to Carlisle's driving, I arrived just in time. He dropped off in front of the expedition- even though he wasn't allowed to- and I stepped out.

"Have a great day, Miranda." He smiled at me

"Thank you, Carlisle." I smiled back.

"If you need anything just talk to Edward or Alice"

I nodded and closed the door after me. The rest of the Cullen's were waiting for me by the door.

"Shall we?" I said and joined them.

Edward and Jasper walked first - to explore the feelings and the thoughts of the people in there. Alice, Rosalie and I walked behind them, but Alice and Rose walked one step ahead, covering me. Emmett walked behind me. It was a form of secret formation, protect the weakest. Not that there was anything to protect me from, but they always took that little extra precaution. Because, even if I couldn't understand it, were they all convinced that I was in danger. From who or what wasn't I sure. I'd heard Edward and Carlisle once talk about them getting in trouble if they got caught with me. So they were always ready to step in and protect me from whatever was out there that was dangerous for me. I tried not to put much thought on it because this was one of those things that kept me up and night and that annoyed Edward to death hearing me think.

"More than you imagine," he mumbled in my ear.

We had stopped. Edward was still in the front but Alice had taken over Jasper's place and was together with Edward talking to the lady in the desk. Rosalie was still behind me and Jasper was next to Emmett.

The lady behind the desk- Miss Cope I think- was calling out our names and giving our schedules.

"Mr. Edward Cullen and Mr. Emmett Cullen are having Spanish first period," She said looking all dazzled at Em and Edward. I tried to hide a laugh.

"Mr. Jasper and Miss Rosalie Hale and Miss Alice Cullen are having National history" A wave of delight passed through me, but it couldn't be mine. I hated history.

"Jazz, chill. Don't get all excited about this," I said lowly.

"And Miss Miranda Cullen is having . . ."

"Stevenson," I interrupted Miss Cope.

"I beg your pardon?" Miss Cope looked startled at me.

"My name is Miranda Stevenson," I said calmly. "Not Cullen."

"Oh!" Miss Cope's small eyes started to look around, trying to find an explanation to the misunderstanding. "Eh, I'm sorry, there must have been a misunderstanding." She lifted papers and opened a few folders.

"You know what, never mind. I guess the classes are the same weather I'm a Cullen or Stevenson." I took my schedule and map from the desk where she'd left it and backed.

"O-of course," she said and cleared her throat before she looked at the rest. "Well, I hope you get a great first day, and good luck."

Everyone answered with a polite 'thank you' before turning around and leaving the expedition.

"Andy, you made her as red as her hair!" Rose said to me as soon as we stepped out to the cold. I shrugged and looked down on my schedule. I was having math's first period. Great.

Rose, Alice and Jazz left to history that was in building five. Edward, Emmett and I walked to building four where both math and Spanish class were.

"So, I'll bet you guys will only sit there and warm seats," I said.

"Pretty much," Edward said boredly. "And I hope you'll actually learn something." He looked down at me.

"Yeah right! Math is likeChinese to me; I won't understand a thing!" I said, obvioudsly frustrated.

We entered the building that was full of life. People turned around and almost dislocated their necks as they followed us with their eyes. Like if they all had decided to become owls' the minute they saw us.

"Love the comparison" Edward chuckled before stopping. "Your lesson is on the door over there" he gestured towards a door ahead. "Remember that if you need anything just . . ."

"Just think, I got it." I said, reassuring him I was fine. "Thank you" I added to show him my appreciation.

"No problem," he said and turned around.

"Take care kid and good luck," Emmett said before messing up my hair and leaving behind Edward.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my lesson.

The classroom was almost full and the teacher was looking through some papers. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to him and gave him a slip where he had to write his signature.

"Oh, Welcome Miss Cullen!" he said.

I sighed "It's Stevenson" I corrected him.

"But . . ." he said trying to defend himself. So he was that kind. He had to be right no matter what.

"A misunderstanding occurred, they put my name in wrong."

He nodded at me and pointed me to a seat in the middle of the classroom.

I walked to it and hung my coat and my back pack on the back of the chair. Next to me was a girl with red, curly hair. Pale skin and green eyes. She was small and looked very happy. She glowed up as she saw me take a seat.

"Hi!" She greeted me cheerily. "I'm Morgan" she said and stretched her hand towards me.

"Miranda," I said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"I know." She said and I flinched in surprise. "You and your family are the hottest topic in town right now." She said and my thoughts shot back, eyes widening.

"Why?" I asked, startled.

"Well, first of all, not much happens in this town so we get all worked up by the smallest thing" she begun and it made me relax. "And second, because rumor has it you guys where sent here from juvenile prison."

"What?" I almost screamed.

"Yeah. And that you're, gang members, orphans, you name it. People around here have huge imagination." she said all nonchalantly, like she didn't believe it.

"Oh," I answered. Unknowingly, I tried to decidewhether I should take it seriously or let it pass. "Well, everyone will be very disappointed" I said finally deciding for not caring. People could talk. They'd already started. And I could only imagine which rumors would be spread as we stayed longer in this town.

"No gang members?" Morgan asked.

"Not even a speed ticket. This guys are angels" in disguise I added to myself.

"Which guys?" she asked confused.

"My cousins," I said. "The 'gang members'." I raised my hand and made quote signs with my fingers.

"Oh, you aren't siblings all?" Morgan looked more confused.

The teacher started to talk and I leaned over to her "I'll tell you later."


	7. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the wait you guys! I promise I'll update better. Or at least try... Here is the new chapter of 'Welcome to the Addam's- I mean Cullen's'**

* * *

><p>"She's here." Morgan had leaned towards to me to whisper just as Mrs. Cole had started to write our assignment on the board.<p>

Startled, I turned to look at her, not quite understanding what she was saying. "What? Who's here?"

"The new girl!" she hissed, I could almost see her rolling her eyes, as her tone suggested.

Suddenly, I knew exactly who she was talking about. We were losing our spot as the "new kids", even though we'd almost been in Forks for a year and had become totally un-interesting; at least, that's what it looked like. We were no longer the "the new kids". Our teeny-tiny student body was very, _very_ excited of the new addition the school would receive today.

"Oh, right," I answered. "Her name's Rebecca, right?"

"No, it's Isabella." Morgan said it with a judging tone on her voice, like when I couldn't remember that Naima had won the forth season of America's Next Top Model. "Andy, do you listen to anything that is been said around school? It's not that hard to miss."

I did listen; I just didn't bother to care. A new student, big deal. Although, here, it was a big deal. I kind of felt sorry for the girl. She would be the center of attention here as soon as she stepped foot inside. I remembered how it had been for me.

We had a plan; the Cullens would keep for themselves, I did the talking. The dirty talking. Or, dirty and dirty; I would just tell everyone to stay away from them. I would spread the word that they were weird, unsocial. Tell everyone things that would prevent them from asking unnecessary questions and avoid the Cullen's. This - strangely- worked. I guess I made the smart move to tell all this to Morgan and her sister Jessica. Boy, did that girl gossip? Jessica Stanley could easy find out whom, when and why of every single latest new in town. She had her eyes and ears everywhere.

The lesson went by slowly and lunch approached. As the bell rang, Morgan almost dragged me out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria.

"Morgan, why the rush? It's not like the cafeteria is going anywhere," I said, smiling.

"No, but she might be," Morgan said and I knew who 'she' was.

"Morgan, c'mon! Give the poor girl a break! It's not easy start on a new school and believe me, being the center of attention because of it does not make it any easier."

Morgan shrugged as we entered the cafeteria and went to the line to get our food.

Every time I entered did my head spin directly to the table at the end of the where the rest of the Cullen bunch always sat. They were all looking at different spots and had a facial expression that said 'bored to death', which meant everything was normal.

As we came to the end of the line, Morgan stopped.

"She's here! She's sitting with Jess!" She hissed in my ear and I looked at the table were Jessica used to sit. We sat there too sometimes, but sometimes did we sit on the table right next to them. I saw Jessica Talking to a girl with thick brown hair. She looked pale, so pale it made me think she maybe wasn't from Phoenix as I'd heard.

Morgan tugged on my arm and led me towards her sister's table. Jessica sat with her usual friends Angela, Lauren and some others.

"Morgan! Miranda!" Jessica said rising her head as she saw us. "Come here guys," We walked towards her and sat on the two empty seats on the table and I was facing Isabella.

"This is my sister Morgan and her friend Miranda." Jessica introduced us to the girl.

"You must be Isabella," Morgan assumed, sounding proud over knowing the girl's name.

"Bella," she answered with a sigh. She didn't like to be called Isabella, I saw it on her reaction; I put that in mind.

The conversation started and Morgan and Jessica were questioning the girl. I tuned out from the conversation; I wasn't as interestied as the rest. As I ate lunch did I sometimes glance at the table were my "cousins" sat. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper were the only ones on the table. I didn't know where Alice was, but she was probably up to something. They looked bored, and I knew they were. I felt bad for them sometimes.

Repeating high school over and over again must be the worst thing ever; it was horrible enough to do it one time. But I also admired them. I admire their strength and their willpower. I know they could easily decide to stop doing what they did, stop going against their own nature and become what they really were, vampires. Or killers, predators, animals and many other things they'd called their own kind. They wanted to live as normal as they could, even if it meant repeating high school a thousand times.

". . . They are Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids" Jessica's voice almost slapped me out of my head. Or, the word 'Cullen's' did. Every time someone mentioned the Cullen's did I react; it was a reflex, my brain was telling me to be alert.

"They are Miranda's family" Jessica said again, this time with a voice that annoyed me, just like 98% of all the other things she said. She had that judging and kind of patronizing voice I really disliked.

I ignored Jessica and looked over Bella's head towards the Cullen table. In that same instant did Bella also look over her shoulder only to meet Edward's eye. They looked at each other for only a second, but so much happened during that second. Bella blushed- shy as she was- and turned away. A completely normal reaction. Edward narrowed his eyes and was focusing really hard on the girl. Not a normal reaction. He never did that.

My eyes flicked between him and Bella until I saw Edward looking at me with an expression that said "What?" I just shrugged my shoulders quickly and replied with "Nothing" in my head.

"Who's that?" Bella's voice brought me back to the table conversation. I took my soda and took a drink of it.

Jessica was fast with an answer to her question "That's Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him." She snorted.

I choked on my soda and started to cough badly.

"Andy, are you okay?" Morgan said and started to hit me in the back. I nodded but kept coughing. I looked up and saw Edward smiling.

_This is NOT funny!_I said in my thoughts as I saw that Emmett also had started to smile.

"But you know Bella" Jessica said with an insinuative voice, I listened carefully "Miranda knows them better than any of us. I mean, you are related and live together after all" Jessica turned to face me.

My blood was boiling inside me. Couldn't she just knock it off? Even though I kept telling Jessica that I didn't know more about the Cullen's she kept insisting and trying to get more information to make her gossip juicier. And of course, now she wanted me to tell Bella about them, just in case any new information would be available. I sighed.

"Yes, Jessica, we still live together. Unfortunately" I added quiet, yet audible.

"What do you mean with that?" Bella asked. She fell in the trap.

"Well living with them isn't the easiest thing." I said nonchalantly but prayed she'd keep asking.

"Why?" Bella said curious even though she seemed like she wanted to hide it.

"Because they're weird; they keep to themselves all the time, I bet the only time they would leave their rooms would be if there was a fire. If even that" Of course, nothing of what I said was true. This was a script I'd memorized for the first day of school. I'd spread the word about the Cullen's around here, I'd made them 'outsiders'.

"How come you're living with them?" Bella asked trying to gather more information.

"Esme Cullen is my aunt. She and Carlisle took care of me after my father died almost a year ago." I had said the same thing to the other students, so that they wouldn't ask me more questions about the subject.

"Oh" was the only thing she said.

The conversation left the Cullen's and I could take a deep breath. I was happy Bella hadn't asked many questions. I looked over her shoulder in hope to get a sigh from Edward that said that I'd done well or that I needed to add more things to settle Bella's curiosity. But he didn't react the way I thought he would. Instead, I saw him frowning deeply towards Bella's back. But it wasn't any frown, it was that kind of frown that gave one chills. Something was wrong, and I knew it.

_Edward, what's wrong?_As I asked, his head shoot up with such a speed that wasn't humanly possible. Something was _very_wrong. I'd caught him with his guard down; he _never_let his guard down! Edward was the most attentive of all, he wasn't easy to distract. I looked him in the eyes in hope for an answer but got nothing. I just saw him rise up together with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie and walk away towards their classes. None of the others at the table seemed to notice his distraction. I followed them with my gaze and stayed zooned out after them.

"Andy, are you coming or what?" Morgan tugged on the sleeve of my sweater.

I mumbled a quick yeah' at her and rose up from my chair and went to leave my tray. We walked towards our classes while Morgan talked faster than usual; we were already late and were the only ones in the corridor. To come to our classroom did we have to pass the biology classroom were Edward was right now. I slowed down as I approached the biology room and looked to the left.

The door had a small window that let me see into the classroom. One glance was enough to freeze the blood to ice. Edward was in his regular spot, only this time Bella was sitting next to him. I wasn't scared of Bella, but of Edward. His face was hard and his eyes were black. I'd never seen him like that before. He was radiating pure rage. I didn't know much about vampires except to stay as far as possible when their eyes were dark, especially from Jasper. But not even Jasper's eyes have ever been this dark. His always came to a deep, kind of burned golden color. But Edwards were _black_. This was not good.

"Miranda!" Morgan yelled at me. She was already by our classroom. In the same instant did Edward look up. I met his eyes for the split of a second as I'd started to run to our class. I sat down on my bench after receiving a dark look from Mr. Baily and felt completely out of breath. Not from the running, but from Edward's face.


End file.
